Bold Tales of a Bold Forum
by sk2013
Summary: The Boldly Go Star Trek Forum has been writing RPs for some time now, and we have now decided to put our stories together.


A notice: for any questions you may have about these characters, refer to the Boldly Go star trek forum, where these stories originated. Have a good flight. We will start with our First entirely OC ship, the U.S.S. Discovery.

_The Starship Discovery. Its mission: to bravely explore the universe. To seek out new life and to clean up after other better equipped vessels. To make a name for itself and the people aboard. These are the voyages of the starship Discovery. With a very limited crew of six senior officers and a bunch of redshirts who will probably be killed within three seconds of being mentioned they are in for one heck of a ride._

Captain Jacob Zachary Fletcher paced back and forth on the bridge. He had just gotten through dealing with perhaps the most annoying ambassador in the galaxy. The guy looked like apotato and there he was calling him "Little Boy Blue!" The nerve, if Fletcher didn't have a ship to command he would seriously consider stealing one of his Security Chief's more interesting weapons and just going to town on the guy.

He sighed. "Alright crew, this is a simple escort mission. We can handle it, right?" He looked around. There were only three people on the bridge including him. Jacob sighed and brushed some of his blond hair out of his eyes. "Let's get this over with..."

To say T'Pye assisted on the bridge was an understatement. Until they got a pilot, she was in charge of that as well as her duties of First Officer and trying to make sure their Captain didn't destroy the tiny reputation that they had. She was settled in the chair and she turned to face their fearless leader (she inwardly chuckled at that) and stated, "Captain, it is illogical to get upset over the narrow-mindedness of a...what's the human expression? Oh, a 'simpering idiot who can go shove it'? Though, logically, we can...handle this situation, so long as no one tries to go over there and kill the unfortunate."

She was pretty sure that was about as far as she got in showing her emotions. Her eyes held a hidden smile and she turned around to face forward again. She had taken the basic courses in piloting due to her lack of knowledge over what she wanted to do.

Jacob paused in his pacing. "T'Pye, I'm pretty sure I love you. You have a point, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who can't wait to stop dealing with this guy." He sat down and turned his attention to the navigator. "Set a course to where ever this guy wants his cargo ship to go." The captain put a hand to his head and glanced at his bridge crew. _God, we need more people.. Dumb Starfleet..._

Ronald nodded. "A-aye C-captain. S-setting c-course for D-delta c-colony." The young navigator was nervous. Then again he always was. He knew most of the people on the ship pretty well, but that didn't stop his nerves.

After setting a course Ronald jumped up and rushed to his other station. Due to the lack of people on board Ronald had to take on both the duties of Navigator and Science officer. Nothing he couldn't handle, but he wished the stations were closer together; he was starting to wear out his boots.

A few decks below Rebecca Sinclair, Chief Security Officer, was exploring. They had been on the ship for a few weeks, but again there were so few people on board that a great deal of the ship was unknown to them. True it did make it good for races and hide and seek when they didn't have a mission, but it was good to get a general layout of the ship. She had been assigned to go explore the lower decks of the ship. She blinked and sighed. "A whole lot of nothing... fun..."

T'Pye looked over at him again with a raised eyebrow and gave a very subtle shake of her head. "Captain, your emotions are lost on me," she responded, before moving to focus on her duty.

She looked ahead, before focusing on the computers, her PADD sitting innocently out of the way. She was never without it, almost to a point that made people think she had an emotional attatchment to the inanimate object. People would think that, except she was Vulcan and did not have emotions. If she didn't have control, then she would have explained to someone exactly what Vulcans did with their emotions. That reason was why she didn't snap...often. Bringing up Vulcan and her brother basically cinched that for her. Your brought up either of those things, she would knock you flat and not remember it...or barely remember it.

Of course, close quarters and lack of personal were slowly adding the rest of that crew to that short list.

She looked over at Ronald as he rushed to his other station and thought that they either needed to get a pilot or a navigator soon, so he could focus on one duty. She could easily take over Navigation (no, not really, but she could learn) leaving their overworked crewmember to have an easier time. Her fingers twitched slightly as she helped to direct the ship and her fingers reached up to brush against her hair clip for a moment, then focusing back on her work.

"You keep telling yourself that T'Pye," the captain said with a small grin. "Alright, course is set, the ambassaodr's ship is ready when we are, Ronald remember to breathe, I think that's everything. Let's get this show on the road." Jacob hit a button on his chair. "Engineering, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear capatain. Ship wide communications are fully functional!" said a female voice from the speaker.

"Good work Sam, how are the engines?" They had been having some problems ever since the blueprint mishap a few weeks ago.

There was a pause. "... Um, no longer upside down, Sir!"

Fletcher nodded. That was an improvement. "Alright then Sam,I think we can make it on impluse power. The colony isn't too far so we shouldn't need warp speed just yet."

Chief engineer Samantha Malloy gave a lsight nod before remembering the captain couldn't actually see her. "Alright Captain, oh and about the warp engines, how many times do I have to apologize about that?"

There was a laugh. "It's fine Sam, just get them fixed."

"Roger captain, over and out." She clicked the com link off and turned to look at the warp engine behind her and her engineering crew. It consisted of herself and four young engineers just out of basic training. Samantha sighed. "Okay people let's get to work. We've the engines right side up again, but we still have to reconnect all the wiring."

She looked at them. "Well? Get moving! The engines won't fix themselves. Come on I'll show you." Sam walked up and grabbed two wires. "You just reattached them. Like this." She pushed the two wire ends together and jumped back as they zapped her. "Also be sure to where gloves." The room was spinning slightly. "Hey um, ensigns Radley and Garret you keep working. Whats-your-face, can you help Who-sa-ma-call-it take me to sickbay? Everything's all spinny..."

**15 minutes later**

Sickbay was on one of the lowest decks and since there was such a small amount of people aboard, it was a rare sight to see someone walking around. Head of medical, Tomas Leers, was busy treating an ensign who had somehow managed to twist his ankle.

"Stop moving!" he instructed/yelled at the red shirted man. "I don't care if it stings! Stop being such a wimp!"

Eventually the two ensigns, whose names were in fact Lerad and Corenoy, had managed to get the Chief Engineer to sickbay. "Um Doctor Leers? Commander Malloy's been injured. I-I think-"

"I can talk darnit!" Samantha pushed the two red shirted indivuals away and straightened her uniform. "I, uh, got a little zap. Nothing big, but I got a few burns." She held out her hands to the doctor. "Sorry, Tomas, I know you hate patients." _Still wondering why you became a Doctor. Oh well..._

Tomas stood up, straitening his back out. "Can't you see I'm busy," he said… then realized the lack of patients in the room. "There's a cot over there." he said with a vague hand motion. "Just sit down."

He walked across the room and began to rummage through some assorted bottles. "So how bad is it?" he asked from over his shoulder.

(Alrighty, normally, this would be a bad place to stop, but if I continue, this gets really confusing. Henceforth, I'm stopping now. It takes a while for the forum to pick up. And please, no comments about it being really disconnected. This was an RP written by 5 different people. It will be.)

Good day, and feel free to Boldly Go where no man has gone before, and take the road less traveled by. : D)


End file.
